narutohantas
by kyamaie-sama
Summary: naruto is a native american prince looking for peace and love, he meets sasuke uchiha a brit who comes to the land for gold once they meet, will they fall in love and end the war
1. Chapter 1

Kyamaie: I decided to do a Pocahontas fic with sasunaru because I feel like it I feel like I should ok now I know naru isn't no Indian and sasu isn't British, but really I just felt like it.

Nana: I feel you on that one sis

Kyamaie: thank-you

Jin: shouldn't you be finishing other two stories?

Kyamaie: im gonna!

Disclaimer: I don't own sasunaru or Pocahontas or the plot but I do own this hunny bun!

Warnings: some boys love just all around romance and forgive me if the plot line is a little messed up its been years since I watched Pocahontas so don't kill me…I enjoy being alive.

As the water cascaded around a large ship, a ship filled with man who is unknown to the people who are living on the land they are sailing too.

Captain Uchiha! A man called one of the sailors on the ship. Said uchiha turned around and looked to one of the man who called him. The man who is sasuke uchiha the captain of the ship; but also a second to the leader who also is a council to the king himself. Sasuke had jet black hair, and it seemed to take on a bluish tint. His eyes were the same color deep rich black a shadowy tint to it making them stand out, next was his smooth pale skin. Along with a muscular build of a soldier who is ready for battle.

He was a handsome and brave man sailing from England with the rest of the soilders to dig for gold, that is because the king who ordered it king orochimaru.

Were close to land captain! The man before shouted to sasuke and he laughed heartly before leaving with the rest of the man who laughed with him.

Sasuke sighed; if only I could've talked my way out of this

On the island it showed people in boats all over the river, to people in the tall grass picking fruits, and vegatables. Along with children playing.

_Hega hega yam-pi-ye- hega_

_Yam- pi- ye- he-he-hega_

_Hega hega yam-pi-ye-hega_

_Yam-pi-ye-he-he-hega_

A strong burly man dressed in animal skin pants blew a horn right in the grassy hills where everyone from the tall grass heard, and ran as soon as possible.

_Steady as the beating drum_

_Singing to the cedar flute_

_Seasons go, and seasons come_

_Bring the corn, and bear the fruit_

_By the waters sweet and clean_

_Where the mighty sturgeon lives_

_Plant the squash and reap the bean_

_All the earth our mother gives._

The same man ran to the rivers cliff and blew the horn, seeing the woman dressed in animal skin also covering their bodies; they carried baskets on their heads as they headed to their destination.

_O great spirit hear our song_

_Help us keep the ancient ways_

_Keep the sacred fire strong_

_Walk in balance all our days_

_Seasons go and seasons come_

_Steady as the beating the drum_

_Plum the seed to bud the plum_

_(hega hega –yam-pi-ye-hega)_

_Steady as the beating drum_

_(hega hega- yam-pi-ye-hega,yam-pi-ye-he-he-hega)_

_Hega hega –yam-pi-ye-hega_

_Yam-pi-ye-he-he-hega_

_Hega_

_Hega_

_Hega_

The boats came down the river, the many Indians welcoming home the warriors, a woman hugged the chief who had long spiked blond hair and the blue eyes , and she attacked the man behind him who fell with the force of her hug. The chief chuckled, and continued towards the village.

A boy with shining blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes sat on a tree stump next to an old willow tree, his honey bronze skin glistened in the sun, and he wore a full body animal skin pelt. He was hugging his long legs while listening to the wind swish, and speaks to him. He felt the tree move, and the tree started talking.

Well hello there my dear child I see you came to visit me today? The willows voice was sweet and but had the look of old age and wisdom.

Oh mother willow! How have you been? The boys voice had the sweet and melodic voice of an angel, his smile reaching his beautiful blue eyes.

The willow laughed, and swayed a bit; "oh dear you are just like your mother Naruto always coming here to talk with such fondness, how beautiful you are my dear".

Naruto smiled, and looked down as his little creature friend kuuybi the little fox, tried to run away from the annoying bird whos name is ganbunta.

The willow laughed, but stopped as the fox started grabbing off her branches so she whipped him on his butt, and smiled as the fox squeaked, and jumped into narutos gentle hands.

Stop fighting! You little pest; growled the willow

Kuuybi started chasing the bird again who chirped with laughter.

Naruto giggled; what was my mother like grandmother willow?

The willow smiled before sighing; your mother was just as carefree, and adventurous as you always looking for something searching finding herself with the world around her.

She was so beautiful, she had the most beautiful red hair, and she loved so much it was no wonder your father fell in love with her?

Naruto looked with awe, and wonderment and his blue eyes.

Just talk to your father, he talks about all the time; you know I hear him right?

Naruto laughed, and stood up; I feel like there is some change today grandmother willow?

As in my dear?

I don't know the spirits are trying to tell me something, but I don't know what

Listen my child, let the spirits guide you listen with your heart.

The wind moved, and circled around Naruto as he listened his eyes close as he concentrated to hear.

_Great great grand grandson_

_You will understand_

_Listen with your heart_

_You will understand_

_Let it rain upon you_

_Like a wave upon the sand_

_Listen with your heart_

_You will understand._

The willow smiled as Naruto eyes opened; t-the spirits are telling me, their telling me.

Naruto looked on the other side of a mountain just above the trees.

What do you see dear; the willow smiled

"I see clouds, fluffy white clouds".

Naruto stared, than jumped off, and said bye to the willow tree and dashed into the forest running wildly the wind making his beautiful blonde hair flow all around him making him look angelic the wind dusting his cheeks pink.

Just at the cliff he saw down below his best friend kiba and a boat yelling at him to come greet his father.

Naruto smiled brightly and yelled ok

Kiba saw the mischievous look before his face paled; n-naruto you be-

Here I come! Naruto jumped off the high cliff his body getting into perfect position before gently diving into the river below.

Kiba shrieked looking on both sides of the boat; n-naruto! You better not turn this boat over!

Ahhhhhhhhh!

The boat tipped over, and kiba came up sputtering and splashed Naruto who came up laughing they laughed together splashing each other, before Naruto heard his father calling him.

Naruto ran up to him and gave him a hug as he kissed his fathers cheek; im so glad you are safe and unharmed father how are you?

Minato took in his beautiful son, and nodded before walking him into the village.

My son it pains me to see you without a partner or companion to share your life with?

Naruto smiled; father I do have friends you know?

Minato smiled; yes I know, but what of a wife or husband to bond with for children I feel as if you will not take anyone my son?

Father what is the point of being with someone when there is no love shared between the two?

I agree*sigh* you have so much of your mother in you Naruto, but as a father im doing what is best for you.

Wha-

Minato turned from the tint, and out came a man with green eyes, and red hair a burn tattoo on top of his forehead the letter spelling love.

You will marry gaara

Naruto froze as he looked from his father to the other man who smiled slightly and took his hand and kissed it.

Naruto eyes were looking at his father with something like anger and deceit.

Naruto turned, and ran down to the edge of the water from his father, and gaara who looked a little sad and displeased all at once.

Naruto stood there looking at the clear blue river, he felt a hand on his shoulder, but didn't turn around.

Naruto my son it is your duty to marry?

Someone I don't love

Naruto! You will marry gaara it is tradition to keep this family together!

Mom would've never forced me into something like this; Naruto whispered sadly.

Minato froze he looked at Naruto; I want you to be steady like the river my son, your mother would've want that?

Minato took off a necklace that had a large glass like shell held together by a cloth made of fine silk the glass like shell sparkled with specks of red and blue.

He put it on Naruto; it was your mothers?

It is beautiful father I will take care of it.

You may find that marrying gaara is what is best for you? With that his father left.

Naruto sat on the grass, his pet kyuubi pawing at his legs; he wants me to be steady like the river, Naruto said softly.

Naruto looked at his reflection in the water, along side kyuubi. Kyuubi squeaked when two otters jumped out.

But its not steady at all!

_What I love about most rivers is you can't step in the same river twice_

Naruto stepped into the river, and stepped into the boat in pushed off with kyuubi in front.

_The waters always changing always flowing!_

_But people I guess cant always live like that we all must pay a price_

Ganbunta fluttered next to him as Naruto sung in his soft angelic voice

_To safely lose our chance and ever knowing!_

_Whats around the river bend!_

_Waiting just around the river bend!_

_I look once more just around the river bend!_

Naruto paddled around the tall trees, the birds flying around

_Beyond the shore!_

_Where the gulls fly free!_

_Don't know what for!_

_What I dream the day might send_

_Just around the river bend!_

_For me!_

Naruto had a soft look while the otters layed next to each other

_Coming for me!_

_I feel it there beyond those trees or right behind these water falls!_

Kyuubi looked in the water fall to look but got hit with fish on his head, while Naruto giggled.

_Can I ignore that distant drumming!_

Naruto softly rubbed kyuubi head and watched him purr

_For handsome sturdy husband_

_Who builds handsome sturdy walls!_

_And never dreams that _

_Something might be coming!_

_Just around the river bend!_

_Just around the river bend!_

Naruto boat soars down a waterfall as he spreads his arms out

_I look once more!_

_Just around the river bend_

_Beyond the shore_

_Somewhere past the sea_

_Don't know what for!_

Naruto paddling through rocks, kyuubi is squealing while Naruto eyes brighten

_Why do all my dreams extend_

_Just around the river bend_

_Just around the river bend_

Naruto came to two rivers

_Should I choose the smoothest course?_

_Steady as the beating drum_

_Should I marry gaara?_

Naruto saw gaara reflection with his own

_Is all my dreaming at an end?_

Naruto stood up, and the wind blew his hair

_Or do you still wait for me dream giver_

_Just around…the rivers…...bend_

Naruto drifted down the river.

Kyamaie: wow! My hands hurt!

Nana: stop writing so much!


	2. Chapter 2

Kyamaie: here is chapter 2 enjoy don't be angry if things are right like I said long time since I saw it!

t.t: woo! go kyamaie I believe in you!

Nana: I love Pocahontas!

Kyamaie: yep!

Sasuke watched as the solders got off the ship looking at the land with such greediness, and sin it sickened him a little that this man were doing this for a stupid slob who haven't faught a single battle the man was so damn stupid and uppity.

The land was filled with luscious green grass tall tress beautiful flowers that seemed so untouchable.

Hey sasuke; his team mate and best friend neji patted him on the back; look here sasuke all this land ours! Think of all the gold we can find! Think of it will be rich.

Sasuke smiled, and pat neji on the back walking to the work site they greeted each other, as sasuke sat down on a log he looked up at the shadow that was over him he looked at madara face, and nodded.

Good evening general?

Ah! My boy sasuke uchiha! The best solder to ever hit the worlds face how are you.

I'm doing well general.

That's it! I can tell there won't be no slip up, and no mistakes from you!

Sasuke rubbed his neck, chuckling softly but in his mind he just wanted to put a bullet to his face.

My boy! I want you to search ahead, find things that we won't find here. You know what I mean show us your skills uchiha I'm counting on you because you're the best shoulder out here!

He ignored neji who stood next to sasuke sulking at being not praised like sasuke.

The general left with a scrawny looking man he believed was named kabuto. Kabuto was carrying a pug in his hand.

The ugly mutt. Madara spoiled that dumb dog to death treating it better than he treats human beings.

Sasuke turned to leave, but heard neji ask him if he can come along.

Neji? Your still a rookie you stand guard my friend ill venture ahead ok.

Neji sighed, but nodded walking back to the others before wishing him safety.

Madara was in the carriage, the pug eating his bones while in a little bath. Chuckling softly as kabuto was being pushed around by his master. He turned around but found his bones missing. The pug looked shocked, and looked around for the source.

The pug turned, and met with red big eyes. Kyuubi grinned and took more bones, and dashed out the carriage followed by the pug that dashed after him.

The pug chased the fox all around the forest, being hit at every turn by branches and vine. The fox tricked him into a log where kyuubi pushed him down a hill because the pug got stuck. It whined all the way down the hill.

Naruto was talking to grandmother willow again when kyuubi rushed at him.

I don't know what to do grandmother willow? I just don't want to marry gaara I don't love him.

Oh! Gaara he is a strong warrior a very good husband indeed my dear. Sometimes what we want isn't what we need my dear marrying gaara could be good for you!; said the willow.

Naruto sighed; i-I don't think I can.

Well….what is it that your heart wants my dear?

Naruto petted his fox, and thought back to the thing he saw before.

Grandmother willow the thing I saw today….what is it actually?

Why don't you go figure it out for yourself my dear?

The woman faded

Grandmother willow!

Sasuke had his shot gun in his hand along with his helmet; he walked through the tall grass, and trees seeing nothing in particular. So he ventured further in stopping to rest at a spring next to some trees.

Sasuke pulled out some cookies that were in his bag. He put his helmet out to the side and laid down. Sasuke felt a tug on his bag and looked to see a fox sniffing his bag, he took a cookie and held it out for the fox.

The fox squeaked, and backed away, and stared a little. Sasuke stepped a little closer.

Hey little guy its just food you look hungry?

Kyuubi took it, and munched on it while keeping his eye on sasuke looking at him with curiosity.

Than he took the bag its self, and ate the rest.

Naruto sat in the bushes looking in amazement at this man. He was so…different such a handsome man the color of his skin was so pale he never seen such pale skin like his the clothes he wore were so interesting Naruto wanted to touch them, but he stopped as his other pet ganbunta decided to make himself known and zip out there.

No! Ganbunta! Get back here!

Sasuke was attacked by the little bird, but he stopped because he heard a sound in the bushes. The bird pulled at his hair to get him to stop, but sasuke kept moving going further he was almost there when the person dashed out.

Naruto jumped through the fog over the rocks when he heard it.

Please wait!

Naruto stopped, and looked back his eyes brightening considerably. The deep blue eyes stopped sasuke in his tracks. He lowered his gun slowly as he stared at the person before him.

Sasuke never seen such a beautiful person in his life. Such beautiful honey caramelized skin shiny blonde hair, but the dazzling blue eyes paralyzed him. This boy.

Naruto gazed back looking confident. He saw the man pull out a weapon on him, but Naruto didn't falter he just stared back enchanted with this man he never met.

The wind rustled around them, neither breaking eye contact. Sasuke walked forward getting closer to the boy. The boy didn't move seeming not afraid as he was a second away.

Bam!

A gun shot was heard, and Naruto dashed off before sasuke could touch him.

Madara was walking through the piles of dirt, smirking his laky kabuto following behind him.

Soon we will be rich kabuto everything will be mine!

y-you mean you're not sharing wi-

Of course not!

Kabuto just nodded before madara turned and looked at all the diggers than looked at neji.

So any return of sasuke?

No general

My boy all in the work!

Maybe I should go also?

Neji you stay here in keep watch get my gold!

_The gold of cortes_

_The jewels of pizzaro_

_Will seem like mere trinkets_

_By this time tomorrow_

_The gold we find here_

_Will dwarf them by far_

_Oh, with all ya got in ya_

_Boys, dig up virgina, boys_

Madara is talking to all the diggers, and there shoveling

_Mine boys,mine ev'ry mountain_

_And dig, boys dig till ya drop!_

_Grab a pick boys_

_Quick boys_

_Shove in a shovel_

_Uncover those lovely pebbles_

_That sparkle in shine._

_Its gold and its mine, mine, mine_

_(English settlers)_

_Dig and dig and dig and diggety_

_Dig and dig and dig and diggety_

_Hey nonny nonny_

_Ho nonny nonny_

_(madara)_

_Oh, how I love it_

_Hey nonny nonny_

_Ho nonny nonny_

_Riches for cheap_

_Hey nonny nonny_

_Ho nonny nonny_

_There be heaps of it!_

_And ill be on top of the heap!_

_My rivals back home_

_Its not that im bitter_

_But think how they'll squirm_

_When they see hoe I glitter!_

_The ladies at court_

_Will be all well a twitter!_

_The king will reward me_

_He'll knight me, no lord me!_

_Its mine, mine, mine_

_Its mine, boys_

_Mine me that gold!_

_With those nuggets dug it_

_Its glory they'll gimmie_

_My dear friend, king jimmy_

_Will probably build me a shrine_

_When all of the gold is mine!_

_(English settlers)_

_Dig and dig and dig and diggety_

_Dig and dig and dig and diggety_

_Dig!_

_Sasuke is in the forest _

_(Sasuke)_

_All of my life, I have searched for a land_

_Like this one_

_A wilder, more challenging country_

_I couldn't design_

_Hundreds of dangers await_

_And I don't plan to miss one,_

_In a land I can claim_

_I land I can tame_

_The greatest adventure is mine!_

_(madara)_

_Keep on working lad_

_(mine)_

_Don't be shirking lads_

_Mine boys mine_

_Mine me that gold_

_(dig , dig, dig, and diggety dig dig)_

_Beautiful gold_

_(look for that gold)_

_Make this mine island_

_My land!_

_Make the mounds big, boys_

_Id help you to dig boys_

_But I've got this crick in me spine_

_(Sasuke)_

_This land we behold_

_(madara)_

_This beauty untold_

_(sasuke)_

_A man can be bold!_

_(madara)_

_It all can be sold!_

_(so go for the gold)_

_And the gold_

_(we know which is here)_

_Is_

_(all the riches here)_

_Mine!_

_(from this minute)_

_Mine!_

_This land and whats in it is mine!_

_(mine)_

_Dig and dig and diggety dig_

_Hey nonny nonny_

_Nonny its mine!_

Madara chuckled evilly as neji looked at him in disgust.

Kyamaie: did you love it! Or did you hate it( puppy eyes)

Nana: quit cuteing your way into things!

Sasuke : i…don't…sing! *glares*

Naruto: I sound so girly?...kya-chaaaaaaaaaaaan! * watery uke eyes*

Sasuke : Naruto you keep that face on and ill fuck you to pieces *warning glance*

Naruto: * gulps*

Revieeeeeeeew please I just want to be loved!


End file.
